The Future Heirs
by Rusty14
Summary: During a fight with Naraku, a pair of inu-demon siblings show up to come to their aid. But soon find out that they are the future children of Sesshomaru but who is their mother and why are they so close to Kagome and try to keep her near their father? Beta'd by hananotsuki hime


**_DISCLAIMER_: I do not own Inuyasha; if I did Kagome would've gone with Sesshomaru or Kouga and Kikyo would've been good with Inuyasha.**

**Name: The Future Heirs**

**Anime: Inuyasha**

**Beta'd by: hananotsuki hime**

**Chapter rating: T**

**Genre: Romance/Family**

**Pairing(s):**

**KagomexSesshomaru**

**SangoxMiroku**

**KikyoxInuyasha**

**_Summary_: **During a fight with Naraku, a pair of inu-demon siblings show up to come to their aid. But soon find out that they are the future children of Sesshomaru but who is their mother and why are they so close to Kagome and try to keep her near their father? Beta'd by hananotsuki hime

* * *

Chapter One

Naraku sent out a wave of strong wind at the group. Shippo and Rin got separated from their parental figures and were now in Naraku's sight together. Kagome had been sent flying in Sesshomaru's direction as he caught her placing his nose close to her to check if she was hurt, he was satisfied that she wasn't.

Kagome was turning to check the dog demon as he looked to find their pups. He growled when he saw them being cornered by Naraku, as they tried to hide for cover.

Kagome followed his line of vision and gasped in shock and fear for her son. She quickly grabbed her bow and arrow as Sesshomaru grabbed Tenseiga, Kikyo and Inuyasha got their weapons ready to attack. Naraku turned and smirked.

"Well, well look at what we have here" he said with a chuckle. Upon instinct Kikyo and Kagome sent their arrows flying with the two fang attacks following right behind.

Naraku growled as he tried to block the attack succeeding only somewhat. Angered, he sent out another wave of energy at the weakened four.

Shooting forward, Naraku left the two terrified children behind him. Naraku grabbed Kagome by her hair and Sesshomaru's hackles raised. He had the instinctual need to protect her like she was a part of the pack, but she wasn't and he knew that. Despite that, his fear for her safety remained. He knew he couldn't attack with Kagome near the vile creature. The Western Lord did not understand the pull he had towards the strange miko. On any other day and during their normal interactions, he usually could care less about her. Recently she had become more tolerable, however that did not explain the drop of his stomach or the rapid beating of his heart when he thought of her in danger. He could not fathom why it happened in the heat of the moment, nor did he have the time to mull over it during the battle.

"Do you care for her Sesshomaru? For this human girl?" Naraku asked as Sesshomaru growled at not being able to help her without hurting her by accident. Naraku threw her to the ground and laughed at the sight. "A priestess and the Lord of the Western Lands bowing at my feet, this is how it'll be from now on," Naraku said as Kagome was pulled closer by Sesshomaru.

"The Lord of the Western Lands will never bow to the likes of you," a girl's voice rung out from behind them. The four turned around to see two young kids, a male helping Sango and Miroku on Kilala who just watched them carefully. Rin and Shippo were right beside the girl clinging to her legs while the girl's golden eyes traveled over the group accessing their wounds.

"What did you say girl?" Naraku questioned as he glared at her.

"I need to repeat myself? Fine I said no Lord of the Western Lands will ever bow down to the likes of you! Never has happened and never will happen!" the girl growled as Shippo and Rin were picked up by the male to be placed on Kilala as well.

Naraku lunged for them but grasped air when the male silently shot from the girl's side and attacked Naraku head on. Sesshomaru got a good look at them both now. He could tell that they were siblings by their looks and smells. But what caught his attention were the marks on their foreheads, the trademarks of the Western Lands, the crescent moon and the strips on their cheeks.

The male knocked Naraku back, shocking the group but not his sister; she had already walked around the group checking their wounds. The boy was able to dodge all of Naraku's attacks before attacking the demon harder. The girl sighed as she watched from her knelt position near Sesshomaru and Kagome.

"Enough Ichiro, end this," the girl commanded as the boy kicked Naraku away from him before pulling out two daggers and leapt behind him. Startling Naraku and slashing his back before leaping away, Ichiro smirked. Naraku turned to attack but stopped. He turned and searched the shadows of the forest when he heard growling from the trees.

A black blur shot from the trees and made Naraku hit the ground as Ichiro just moved to the side. He turned to the girl who held out her hand as a Naginata with a Kusarigama attached appeared in her right hand.

The large black creature showed to be a Nekomata; it was pure black and had a blue cross marking directly between its eyes. It had blue tips on the tails and a trio of stripes on each leg around the ankles. It growled and stared Naraku down when he moved to get up.

"Enough girl, let him up. He won't die the coward's way, he'll die our way," the girl commanded as the cat hissed but nodded moving closer to Ichiro.

Naraku got up. "You think you can beat me?" he asked laughing like a madman.

She raised her weapon, the Naginata in her left and the Kusa in her right, she quickly lunged for him before doing a side-sweep and throwing the chain at him.

Naraku tried to dodge before he winced in pain, "my brother's poison is seeping through your veins from his daggers. You shouldn't have let him cut you, Ran attacks by the smell on her target." The girl said as Naraku dove for her only for her to dodge to the left close to her brother who smirked. She dove at Naraku cutting his chest before jumping away from him.

"Quite leaping away, damn it!" He shouted in irritation while she just smirked.

"You have to do better than that," she simply said as she started spinning the Kusa by the chain. "We're finished," she said as they attacked head on. They stood minutes later as Naraku was cut open and was dead before he hit the ground. Ichiro came to his sister's side as the others warily inched closer after standing up.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru asked the kids, as their cat, Ran, flamed and appeared as a small kitten.

"I am known as Kimiko, this is my younger twin Ichiro and our companion Ran." Kimiko introduced themselves to the group as Ran climbed up to her shoulder.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru commanded the question.

Kimiko sighed, "we're your son and daughter from the future."

* * *

**End of the first chapter. Hope you liked it.**

**PW~**


End file.
